Dolls
by Redlin Vermilion
Summary: Falling in love with someone is usually a great experience, until you know the darkest secret one can hide inside them.
1. Chapter 1

When you are in a relationship, you'll soon know what your significant other secret is.

Your partner will show you the sides, that she/he never showed before, not to anyone but you only.

That is, if you're in that relationship long enough.  
Most couples will eventually broke up when that thing happen, especially if that sides of your partner is the thing that you hated most.

Even if you're in that relationship long enough, there's no guarantee that it will lasts.  
Although, for the ones that committed with their partners will try to accept it, after all what makes a relationship last longer is trust and acceptance, with a help of communication then it can last forever.

However, you too must realize that sometimes it's better to end it rather than continuing it.  
Because if you're ended up forcing yourself out, you'll never obtain happiness.  
Unless you're some kind of masochist, or a freak.

Unfortunately for young couples, this knowledge is proven useless because they'll lost in each other world, or rather they will be blinded by love itself.

For Yazawa Nico, she never expect to fall in love with a girl, not even once in her life.  
She always thought that someday, she'll met with an handsome guy that will make her smile everyday, just like her father.  
But somehow, the person that can make her smile everyday turns out to be a girl instead.  
It may sounds corny, but whenever she's near that girl, her moods always brighten up, well not only her mood but also her world.  
That girl never failed to make her days better even if just by seeing her face not even a day.  
Every minutes, nay, seconds passing near her makes her feel weird, but not bad weird, a good weird. Like there's butterfly in her stomach, and she always pumped up with life force.

It's typical though, when you're in love you only see all the good sides of that person.  
Not like that person never shows any bad side, but to the eyes of people that fall in love, those things are insignificant.  
Well in her defense, a normal human being will never fell in love with a bad person, especially if that person always shows his/her bad side all the time.

And this girl she fell in love with, always, always has a smile in her face.  
Nico never once saw this girl to show any expression beside happiness, yes when she saw her, the girl of her love always has this bright smile plastered in her face, always.  
Even when she doesn't like the situation she's in or even hurt by others words, she never showed any negative expression, her smile will always be there.  
This is exactly why Nico fell for her in the first place, because her smile is contagious. Whenever Nico saw her smiling, she couldn't help but to smile as well.  
Sometimes she wonder, what kind of things that makes her to always smiling like that, what is her reason of happiness. Because for Nico, her reason is her, well beside her family of course. It would be nice if one of her reason is Nico though, that would make her the happiest girl alive.

Fortunately for Nico, she will always see her love every day, because they're in the same club. The not so fortunate thing is that this girl is always with her childhood friends, and sometimes it makes Nico jealous with their team leader, to have her love always by her sides, it irked her to the core.

Another unfortunate thing is, all she can do is watching her, well yeah, Nico is absolutely sure that she is in love with this girl, positively positive, what else could explain the effect of the girl to herself if it's not being in love. The catch is, Nico doesn't know whether this girl of her love is also in love with her, or even if she swing that way in the first place.

Yes, our high and mighty Yazawa Nico is currently concealing her feelings for this junior of hers. It's not like she doesn't want to confess to this girl, but the thought of rejection make her feel uneasy. Well for once she is _completely_ fine if the other party reject her and only stop at that, but if she's also starting to avoided her as well, that's the most fearful thing in her life right now.

That's why Nico will keep this feeling to all herself, beside once she graduates she doesn't have to worry about it anymore, she could just move on, she would hope to be able to do that though, it won't be easy as they say.

Of course saying that she'll hide these feelings is easy, and Nico too thinks she's good at it, hiding it I mean. Well, the thing is she actually sucks at it. Often she just spend her time staring at the girl, not just for a second, but a _long_ time which made her so obvious that she was staring. Getting flustered every time other members or even the girl point it out doesn't help either, it seems Yazawa Nico is also bad at hiding her emotion as well.  
What can she says, not seeing her while she can is such a waste, and she is madly in love with her, its just her body being honest.

Sooner or later with her acting like that plus being teased everyday by her fellow group member, she know that this feeling is impossible to hide. And before she just blurted it out in front of her friends, she decided to tell the girl her real feelings, when they were alone to avoid unnecessary teasing.

Learning maths is hard, but to get this girl away from her childhood friends is a way, _way_ harder than solving a calculus question. They like some sort one entity that if we try to separate them from each other they will cease to exist. But giving up is not a word Yazawa Nico know, so she still try to make this girl away from their friends, just them being alone together. But it really is that hard, whenever she's not with her friends, there's this fans surrounding her at her work as a maid, and confessing while she is working is out of question, because it will be awkward not to mention that she'll not going to take it seriously.

Nico avoided to confess when they're at school too, because there's a big chance her friends will try to pry on them, so the available option is either ask to hang out with her or coming to her house. A thing to consider is there's no way asking either option secretly, well she can but it will be hard and Nico is too shy to go to her classroom when lunch break. And with these three girls is in the same class, asking her out when lunch break is out of option. Now Nico only can hope that the universe will at least let her tell her feelings by making some kind of twist here and there so it only them in some kind of place.

Which turns out will come eventually.

* * *

And I thought I can make it on one go, but I guess its too much for me.

Next chapter will be the last, I hope.

Well I'm open to any feedback, I really want to improve my writing skill and my English as well, thank you.

**Disclaimer: If I own Love Live franchise, I will make NicoMaki so canon that they even have a season for their wedding and living together**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been weeks since Nico decided to at least try confessing, and it doesn't look very good. In order to know and make sure she is alone, Nico had to follow her everywhere, anywhere. This makes Nico look like a stalker, not to mention her poor sense of disguise only makes it worse. With Nico doing so obvious like that, it only takes an airhead to not notice that there's a person following them, fortunately this girl is the airhead that Nico needs to make sure, even with these crappy disguise she can still follow her without being noticed. Nico wondered though, it's been a while since she started to tailing this girl, is she really doesn't realize it or pretend not to realize?

As far as Nico know, this girl is not really an airhead, in fact she is quite smart and clever which is why she is our group costume designer. It takes a creative mind to make such cute yet cool costumes like that, and being an airhead is not the option. At one point though, the thought of she loves Nico the same way try to get inside Nico's head, but she quickly shake off that thinking. There's no way it's going to be that easy, she says.

But no matter how much she wants to follow this girl and get a chance to be alone with just the two of them, there exist another responsibility for Nico to attend. Nico is the president of their club after all, and she'll cursed herself for life if this feeling she have turn out to be a hindrance to their goals. For the time being, Nico decided to postpone the confession and start to focus with the matters at hand. That and there's exam coming soon, and if she doesn't get the passing grade, her club will not get the permission to do live performance in their school.

With their idol group climbing at high speed to the top, now their school's shutdown will be delayed as well. But their struggle didn't stop with that, they still need to get into top 20, to qualified entering the first ever Love Live. The pressure is of course high, but that doesn't enough to make their will to win waver, not when they have each other support. But things like this will surely make people push them self beyond their limits, and there is this person in particular vulnerable doing so.

Their leader is really an outgoing person, always have energy to do anything, sometimes the other members wondered if her energy is infinite. But of course infinite energy doesn't exist, well at least not in their leader body anyway.

Lets just say, she is the one who do first and thinks later. She really eager to enter the Love Live, and no one dare to question her passion for it. And that is precisely why, she'll give her all in order to win this Love Live, which makes her forget to attend herself in the process and ended by pushing her body to the limits. By the time for their performance her body couldn't take it and ended up getting a fever, but nevertheless she hides it from the others including Nico, and manage to perform one song, what follows after that is she collapse just when the next song is about to play.

Want it or not, they have to stop the performance. There's is no point in continuing it anyway, not when their leader is in that state.  
Unfortunately, their problems doesn't stop with just that. With their leader passed out during the performance, the principal of their school now having second thought about letting them to enter Love Live. What if, when they're qualified, they're all also ended up like her. As the good principal she is, of course she is against the idea that could make her student pushing themselves out one by one. So with that, their group is out from the game.

Then comes the worst part.  
After that incident, Nico heard a news regarding her crush, and it's not a good news at all. It turns out that, her crush, none other than the Minami Kotori, daughter of their school principal, received a scholarship from a famous design school. Of course it should be a great news, after all it is her dream to enter a designing school. She already accepted it, and only after the incident that she told the rest of them, with the first one to know is Umi.

At first she want to ask Honoka's opinion whether to accept it or not, but considering the timing is a little off and because she's afraid that this might be distracting their leader, she decided to ask her later, but then she ended up not asking her at all. The day of their performance is the deadline for the answer. In the end, Honoka is the last person to hear this news, only because she have to take a few days off from school.

Kotori have to leave their school for at least two whole years. And that means _μ's_ will have to disband. Not only on a hiatus like they are now, but completely cease to exist. Things got worse when Honoka actually said it, that their goals already been fulfilled to save their school being shut down, so they should stop doing it altogether, not like they can do it with only eight people anyway and there's no use in continuing it any more than this.

Nico already hate Honoka in the first place, but upon hearing what she said then make her despise their leader even more. Thank god Maki was there to stop her from beating up that useless human being. At this point, Nico doesn't even care about her crush or whatsoever. She already furious enough not to care about anything beside her idol group that soon will perish, just like what happen in the past. But of course Nico wouldn't let that happen, not this time when she's so close with her goal, she try to persuade other members to join her become an school idol, either they continue as _μ's _or make a new group altogether, she just want to continue it no matter how much it takes.

But the effect of their previous performance its too great to forget. When Nico asks her fellow third year about joining her, they just refused her because their purpose making this group is already been fulfilled, that is to prevent their school being shut down. The same reason apply for Umi, that and she really didn't have any motivation left, not when her best friend friendships, Honoka and Kotori, is at the edge of a cliff. That only left her with the first years, and Nico already knew that Maki wouldn't even considering the idea to continue, after all in Nico's point of view, Maki only willing to join them out of boredom, so Nico only ask Hanayo and Rin to join her.

Thank god that Hanayo is really serious when she said that she want to become and idol just like Nico did. At least Nico's dream is not impossible to reach, for now anyway.

_~ To Be Continued ~_

* * *

Yes, I'm sorry, I broke my promise to make this story a two-shots.

It's just that I feel guilty for not updating in a long time, I don't know if this is called a writers block, I already pictured how this story will be played but I can't pour it into words.

I don't know just how many chapter this story will lasts, and I'm not going to make any promises that I can't keep, but I will keep this story a short-chapter one as possible.

Thanks for putting up with me.

And I still gladly take any feedback from you guys, I am aiming to make my story is at least readable to all of you.

Until next time then.

Once again, Love Live franchise belonged to their respective owners, not me.


End file.
